Taking Notes
by AvyQuinn
Summary: As aroused as he was becoming, Hope was still completely aware that he was witnessing something that shouldn't be happening, and it was happening in his bed. **Snow and Lightning lemony oneshot!**


_A/N: Another Kink Meme fill. Edited only by me. Excuse any mistakes!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Hope sat with Bartholomew on the sofa in the spotless living room, father on one end, son on the other. Both sets of eyes trained rigidly on the large screen that recapped the recent events all of Cocoon was buzzing about.

Bartholomew took his glasses off, breathing on them to fog them up, wiping them with a small rectangular piece of cloth.

Hope cleared his throat awkwardly, watching Bartholomew replace his glasses but quickly turned his face back towards the screen, avoiding eye contact with his father.

Suddenly he stood, attracting his father's gaze. "I uh.. I'm gonna go check on Lightning... see if she needs anything."

The older man spoke quietly. "Uh... ok, son."

Hope retreated quickly and headed down the hallway, glad to be leaving the awkward scene with his father behind. He wasn't sure how to deal with him since his mother...

He sighed, pushing the memory of Nora to the back of his mind.

Lightning hadn't left Snow's side since she drug him back, near unconscious, to Hope's home. He wanted to do all he could to help make Snow comfortable considering the big lug had saved his life and all, so he gave up his bedroom. They had an understanding now and Hope no longer had any intention of taking his anger out on the blond... providing he didn't do anything else to piss the teenager off.

Approaching his bedroom, he could see the dim line of light through the crack of the door stretch across his path. Padding silently through the hall ever closer, breathy murmurs and the moist sound of something he couldn't put his finger on drifted their way into his ears. He heard no definite words, only hushed sounds from the room's occupants... both masculine and feminine; belonging to both Snow _and_ Lightning.

Telling himself that they must have been wrestling or something equally platonic, Hope couldn't help but stay silent as he peeked through the doorway into his bedroom.

As the inside of the room came into focus, he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the surprise as the compromising situation unfolded.

Lightning was completely naked above the waist, straddling the blond hero who was propped up against the headboard of Hope's childhood bed. He could see the delicate lines of her muscled back; her milky skin lusciously flushed as she tipped her head back silently; breathlessly. One of Snow's large gloveless hands splayed across her lower back as she clutched at his thick blond locks. Lightning's own pink tresses curled sensually down her back, brushing over Snow's hand. It only took Hope a moment to realize where the wet suckling sounds were coming from and his entire body grew almost unbearably hot.

_Are they really... but I thought she... and he's... wow..._

Swallowing tightly, Hope couldn't rip his eyes away. He watched the muscles in her back quiver as she worked herself against the equally busy hero. Desperate little gasps broke away from her lips, and Hope felt his nether region grow rigid with urgent interest every time she took a breath. It was music to his ears. How he wished he was the one coaxing those sounds from her. Hope braced himself with a hand on the cool wall as he continued to watch – taking mental notes.

She continued to rub and grind against her partner and finally Hope saw Snow's face as he repositioned himself against Lightning's creamy neck to lap and suck at her pulse. His eyelids were heavy as he settled in at her neck, both hands now on her hips, pulling her snug to him as she moved teasingly. She quickly pulled his hands away from her body, pinning them against the headboard, not allowing him to touch her as he wished. Hope heard a growl from the battled hardened man as he submitted to Lightning's will. He could see Snow nip and tease the fine skin, watching as the blond hair disappeared, dipping his head to create those maddening suckling sounds once more. Their restrained moans of pleasure created a most scandalous and illicit atmosphere. Snow managed to wrench a hand free of hers, threading it through her hair to pull her face to his, meeting in a lust-laden kiss.

Hope hadn't ever kissed a girl, let alone a _woman,_ and he discovered a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. _He _wanted to kiss her and even though he hadn't given an extensive amount of thought to anything passed that point, his mind started to fill in the gaps from his sex education class as he watched the two before him.

The kiss was hastily broken and Hope watched as the ex-soldier wound up and backhanded her eager lover.

Hope winced but offhandedly wondered if she'd knocked whatever spit that wasn't on her body out of his mouth. The thought brought a naughty little grin to his face.

_They didn't mention this part in class..._

Snow snarled, this time more audibly, as his bright blue eyes flashed, manhandling Lightning; thrusting her against the wrinkled quilt. The dark wooden frame protested under the sudden violent movement.

Hope stared at Lightning's generous bosom as it bounced and jostled while Snow sunk her into the bed. Her breasts were swollen; their rosy peaks tight with anticipation. As her chest heaved, he noticed a dark mark, almost like a bruise on the one side, and licked his lips involuntarily.

_Maybe that's why she slapped him... he gave her a hicky; marked her._

It was impossibly erotic and whatever the reason, her show of dominance made the growing ache between his legs nigh impossible to ignore.

As aroused as he was becoming, he was still completely aware that he was witnessing something that shouldn't be happening, and it was happening in his bed.

Not bothering to glance around him, Hope was drawn in farther into the unchaste fantasy as it played out before him, rubbing his hand against the tightness confined in his pants.

Snow gathered her wrists over her head in his one large hand, the other one trailed possessively down her body, fondling each, smooth, prefect, blushed breast for a lingering moment. Dipping his head to tongue her reactive nipples, she arched her back, pressing them closer to his teasing lips. His cheek was flushed a tender looking red and he looked like he was fighting to stay in control of himself as he moved his hand even further down; to the hem of her skirt, pushing it high over her hips to reveal tight black panties.

Hope felt almost faint as the blood in his body seemed to pool somewhere below his waist; seeing the woman he'd had his own lusty thoughts about being exposed to him... even if it was just her panties.

Nudging her thighs apart with his knees, he moved his hand in between her legs. Hope saw Snow's thick fingers slip past the black elastic barrier and Lightning shuddered, while a whole new octave of sound escaping her.

"Shhhh..." hushed Snow teasingly.

Bucking her hips against his hand, Hope watched her breasts once again jerk alluringly as she squirmed. Snow's countenance was one of wanting; his appetite for the woman beneath him shamelessly advertised on his features. Her breath caught sharply in her throat, her muscles tensing, their eyes locked together as she parted her lips to cry out. Swiftly releasing her bound hands, his hard working digits never faltered from the rhythm he set as the other hand clamped over her lips to keep her quiet. He was working her into a frenzy, all the while keeping her pinned against the mattress.

Using the messed material beneath her, she clenched it, pulling herself away from Snow's ministrations, coming to kneel before him. She wasted no time in unzipping his pants, and he rumbled in approval as his length became free of it's bindings. Bending at the waist, unknowingly giving Hope a very intimate look at the soaked fabric between her legs, a pink curl or two peeking out from around the sides, she took Snow's length in her mouth, suckling on it slowly at first. Snow desperately tried to repress the guttural moans she nurtured from his groin, as he pushed his hands into her hair, encouraging her to continue. Hope watched as her head bobbed rhythmically, passing his length between her lips over and over. She supported herself with a palm pressed against one of his thick thighs, her fingers pressed into his flesh. Working her mouth faster against him, her knees slid weakly apart, spreading her legs farther and farther as the seconds passed.

Pressing his face closer to the crack in the door, Hope pushed his hand eagerly down his pants, gripping his throbbing flesh. He couldn't stop looking at the growing wetness covered by the painfully thin layer of cotton.

He always had a bit of an imagination, and now as he watched the object of his affection pleasuring their fellow comrade-in-arms, he imagined himself crawling on his hands and knees behind her, pushing her panties aside to thrust his tongue as far into her as he could get it. The naughty little fantasy pleased him to no end. Surely _he_ would make her cry out with abandon.

Tugging irregularly at his swollen organ, still he watched, continuing the teasing climb that would eventually end in his release.

He wanted to see their encounter through to the end, but wasn't sure if he could even last that long.

The sound of Snow's cracked voice surprised Hope.

"Stop...stop.. stop..." he begged, pulling his length away from Lightning's mouth, redirecting her crimson lips to another part of his anatomy. They shared a wild series of unrestrained kisses, as their hands hastily explored eachother's bodies before Lightning wrapped her arms around Snow's thick neck to pull him down to the bed on top of her. Slipping her foot in between his legs, she deftly pushed his pants and underwear off of him before he settled against her.

Hope held his breath as one whispered word pulled a veil of silence over the room.

"Now." she said quite clearly against Snow's ear.

Snow wasted no time relieving her of the last barrier between them, flinging her panties into the corner of the room, coming to kneel lowly in between her legs to spread them immodestly. Forearms resting on her thighs, he clamped his hands around the swell of her hips, jerking her roughly towards him to penetrate her with one solid thrust. Arching her back desperately off the bed, she bit the heel of her hand to stifle a shriek. Her other hand grappled onto the blanket beneath her.

Dropping his heavy head to his chest, Snow grunted softly from under a curtain of blond hair as he set a thrilling pace of thrusts past the nest of delicate pink curls. Her breasts rocked again as Snow collided violently against her thighs. Regaining control over her voice, she dug her short nails into the taut skin of Snow's forearms drawing blood under them and a pained hiss from his lips.

Somehow Lightning, moving as quickly as her namesake, flipped the large man on his back, spreading her legs farther apart to spear herself on his thickness repeatedly until she stopped suddenly to throw her head back, her lips parting in a silent scream. She quivered sensually, her entire body stiffened atop the brute. As pleasure lanced through her, Snow spread a large hand against her chest to support her, squeezing his own eyes shut, shuddering once... twice... three times.

Witnessing the desperate mutual release, Hope pushed himself all too easily over his own peak, releasing into his palm. Pushing his dampened face pushed against the door frame, his own lips moist and swollen, he calmed his erratic breathing.

Lightning collapsed against Snow, still hugging his hips with her thighs to keep him trapped inside. He wrapped her in his arms as she trembled against him, winding a long chunk of her hair lazily around his finger, petal coloured strands clinging to her flushed cheeks and forehead.

Snow's lips move in a noiseless utterance of words against her hair and she laughed sensually, muffled noises against his chest.

The whispered sounds of afterglow caused Hope to scowl.

Maybe he'd have to kill Snow after all...


End file.
